


Heart made of glass

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst too, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Confused female angel, Dean Winchester Comforts Reader, F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by a Billie Eilish song, M/M, Plot Twists, Sam Winchester has unrequited feelings, pure fluff, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: I might change the tags if my story turns out to be different than my initial idea.A live triangle.Celestial beings are horrible at expressing feelings.Angel/human relationship can be weird.Especially when the human is dying.





	1. Pilot

The wind was blowing so swiftly that for a moment, Sam forgot that he was here to work a case. The soft cold wintery wing blew his hair from side to side, he watched his muffler sway a little as he patiently waited for Castiel's response to Dean's question.

Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute before declaring, "Yes, this house is heavily warded. I cannot get a glimpse of it inside. "

Sam nodded and softly thanked his angel friend. As he watched Dean knock twice on the beautifully crafted wooden door of the house, he couldn't help but feel at peace. Somehow the air here agreed with him .

"Earth to Sam", Dean being Dean, joked. Sam smiled down adoringly at his brother before shaking his head, "Just thinking about some hot chocolate and....."

Looking at Dean's half skeptic, half mocking expression, Sam said, " never mind."

The door opened conveniently and a young woman stood on the other side, although her gesture was polite, Sam's people skills told him that's she was defensive.

Sam smiled and said, "Hello ma'am. Do you own a pet? Maybe a dog or...?"

She looked a little confused, " I have birdsactually. Two finches. What is this about?"

Dean cut in, " We are from the department of health for pets and street animals. One look at your birds, their diets, behavior and we will be on our way. " He repeated the previously rehearsed line perfectly, Sam felt a little proud of his grooming.

The woman nodded and stood aside, "please come in. Iced tea?"

They both nodded, but it struck them that in such a cold weather, she was offering, not coffee, not a hot cuppa but iced tea. Clearly more the use of water, the better.

They shipped their iced tea as she flaunted her male and female finches, they were two gorgeous and cute little birds.

Dean grinned giddily and said, "This is great tea. Just a little bit of frozen Holi water does the trick though, don't it? "

Her expression immediately changed but she didn't move or keep the birds down. So Sam and Dean kept seated and waited.

"You're not Demons though. Or an angel obviously. Not possessed by any ghost or a monster." She flatly stated, like she was staying the score of the world cup.

"How...?" Sam started to ask.

The woman cut in, "Salt coated iron bars, devil's trap and silver doorknob. You even drank some Holi water so... I take it, you knew about the wardings?"

Sam nodded.

" So, who are you? Honestly, monsters are at bay. Nothing is out of the ordinary and suddenly, a house full of heavy wardings. Got our interest, so, who are you? "

She said, " My full name can't be stated in your language. Nor can you perceive my form with bare eyes."

Sam and Dean made an eye contact at the same time she said it, already knowing what's coming, as they know this speech way too well.

 

" _I'm an angel of the Lord."_


	2. Mind of stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if your worst fear, isn't all that bad after all?  
> In which, our female angel learns some new information.

"Ever since the apocalypse, we have seen more Angels than we can count. Nobody has ever talked about you or hinted at this location. Not even a demon. How did you completely erase all your records? " Dean asked.

" You see to know an awful lot about the record up in heaven. Well, I don't answer to you. I'm a cellestial being and you are only", she paused to look at Dean's amulet," a man of letters. "

Sam asked, "How did you know that?"

She gestured at the samulet, "You they would procure the objects which good at our father's presence."

Sam spoke again, " We really just want to know who you are because, your aunt is threatening the world and we need as much heavenly help as we could get . "

She chuckled a little," Oh sure. I'll help fight the darkness. But wait,did I set her free? No. The Winchesters did. "

Then she paused.

" You're it!" Her pupils were dilated.

"And if you two are Sam and Dean, then you know where Castiel is! How is he?"

Dean and Sam were a little surprised at the sudden change of mood but answered anyway, "As soon as Cas assures us that you are not a threat to us, we can all be besties. Now, what name in our language do you go by? " Dean asked.

The angel sighed and said, "Adelaide. That's who I used to go by 500 years ago. "


	3. Tear me to pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Adelaide and Castiel's flashback to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me for the first half, you'll get the fluff and angst and real flavour of the story.  
> Ready for that smut? (Non explicit though)

Castiel was sitting on the hood of Dean's car, although he was aware that Dean would he angry if he knew that. ("Get your ass off of my baby!")

The streetlights in the city were glistening and he felt strangely at home, outside of home. Addie was in the backseat of baby, it's been a month since Cas met Adelaide but it was still weird to talk to her like he used to before.

* * *

 

~Flashback to heaven, a 100 years ago~

Castiel sat on the floor of heaven's corridor, a brightly lit portion with innumerable doors. The door in front of him read "Julian. A. Novak."

Cas liked to work outside of the doors of the bloodline of his true vessel. This bloodline is somehow connected to Cas, because apparently they are just like Cas, in nature.

Hannah passed him by and smiled. She always had a crush on him but he knew that it was wrong of Angels to be so, blatantly open about incest. Although technically all of God's children, including all humans aren't siblings in the true sense of the word, but Castiel saw the Angels as his siblings. At least the ones he knew and worked with.

But ever since an angel called Adelaide has joined Uriel's writing department with glowing recommendation letters from Metatron, Castiel is unconventionally drawn to her.

It repulses him.

Just as he was getting to concentrate on his work, she came along with her flowing blonde hair.

"Hello Castiel." Addie held out what looked like a delicious bowl of freshly homemade chocolate.

"Want some?" She offered.

"Don't mind if I do", Castiel politely refrained from snatching the bowl from her hands and tasted only a bit.

"Perfect again. Who would've thought! Humans have succeeded in the perfect discovery of chocolates without our help!" Castiel marvelled at its taste and the wonders of humanity.

Addie winked, making Cas feel a little weak, "Actually, I had to help. Notice the milk? I  _accidentally_ poured a little too much milk. So now, the farmers are saying that the horrid bitter taste of chocolate before would be cancelled, thanks to me. "

Castiel smiled at her giddiness.

 

~Now~

With Addie in the backseat, Cas smiled again, humoured to find similarities between Dean and Addie.

"Are we going inside or what?" She called out.

Cas walked back to the car went inside the bunker.

Sam and Dean seemed to have come to terms with the fact that Addie and Cas go way back and she had fallen when she rebelled against heaven regarding God's absence. In as short a time as a month, they have accepted Addie as a fellow angel/hunter.

* * *

~One year later~

 

" _Adelaide is so beautiful" ,_ Cas thought. When Castiel had such thoughts, they weren't about the vessel. Her being, her celestial form, was breathtaking. She wasn't physically attractive as an angel, her wings weren't quite so glamorous as Hannah, her eyes didn't give out the bluish glow of Lucifer and she certainly didn't have the snark of Gabriel.

Oh my, but was she pure. Adelaide, in her own way, appreciated humanity just like Castiel did. They actually loved their father's creation more than they loved their absent father. That's why they dared to rebel and leave to live on Earth.

Cas still wasn't sure the exact reason why Addie rebelled, but he wanted to give her space. That was the one topic he left alone.

Well, there was that other topic too.

The other day, Cas saw Addie accidentally turn on a blue film on a local channel. Seeing her confused expression made Cas laugh yet it made him wince too, realizing that she was deprived of physical love all these years, perhaps deprived of emotional connection too.

He tried to bring it up by asking about boyfriends but Addie refused to ponder about the issue.

"I'm an angel, not a teenage girl, despite what my vessel looks like." She chuckled as if Cas didn't know.

Adelaide had no idea that Castiel felt all the urges of a man when he became human. Even though Addie has her grace, she is without heavenly touch for a 100 years, she would develop human feelings. She probably just can't pinpoint it. 

* * *

The opportunity presented itself to Castiel on a silver platter. Castiel was taking a shower rather than clean himself with a snap of his finger, since Sam insisted the act of taking a shower is beyond soothing.

He was in his towel, grabbing a face wash to clean his face after shower, suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. He assumed it was one of the boys asking for shaving cream, like many times before, so he chuckled, took the cream and opened the door.

It was Adelaide.

Her pupils dilated and a pink blush creeped up on her cheek. Then she cleared her throat.

"I thought you were one of the Winchesters. Give me a second, I'll come out."

Cas hurriedly tried to close the door but she kept it open and came inside.

"I can't. I'm staying here, there is somebody outside who might recognize me." She panicked.

Cas forgot his half nakedness and frowned, "Who could possibly.....?"

Addie sat on a stand stool and said, " A hunter! It's a guy I met a couple years back after the Angels fell."

" Oh", Cas fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably, not even daring to try to wear a shirt, since the towel could slip.

Addie's eyes went to his eyes and she smiled a little, "Don't be uncomfortable. These are just vessels, we see our naked true forms all the time."

Cas nodded but couldn't fully mean it. He wasn't a complete machine anymore. He felt urges.

She looked confused, "Do you... Does this bother you?"

Cas sighed and tried to be out with it, "I'm a fallen angel too. I feel."

Addie's cheeks threatened to pink up again, "So, I'm making you uncomfortable? Sorry, I know I could've flew anywhere but..."

Cas shook his head, "You can't. The bunker is warded. It's okay, you're safe here. I'll be fine too."

She bit her lip and looked down, " Have you ever, you know, tried to...um.."

Castiel nodded slowly, " I have."

Addie understood with his look that he enjoyed it.

Castiel understood that she never did.

Then as they were going to speak, Sam knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Addie, he is gone. Come out. I'll go find Cas."

As Cas was trying to answer, Addie placed a hand on his mouth, stood really close to him and shook her head frantically.

Nobody except them knew about the bathroom scenes.

 


	4. Skin to bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Adelaide discover each other.   
> Pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam is tomorrow and this is what I'm doing. Show some love :P

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt and they conveniently suggested Castiel to study lores with Adelaide, since angelic help won't be able to help in a case of warded houses.

In short, they noticed the sexual tension. Shocker.

Winter wasn't treating Adelaide's vessel well. She was applying some lotion on her leg when Castiel walked in on her.

Oblivious to his blush, she started talking to him.

"Oh good. You're here. Apparently my 100 year old vessel, may she rest in peace, has such a dry skin that I have to waste two bottles of lotion every year and cover my body from head to toe, to avoid the cold burns. Here, help me with this? " She handed the bottle to Cas. 

Adelaide was sitting on her bed with her legs exposed wearing a tank top, which wasn't a look Castiel was used to seeing her in. Before he could stop himself, he said, "You're not suggesting I...touch your legs are you?"

Now she realized her mistake.

" Oh!" She stuttered, " I wasn't...just lotion.." she couldn't form a sentence. Awkward angels can be both annoying and adorable.

Cas chuckled, "Yes, it's only lotion. I'll help with your back."

Without further awkwardness, Cas removed his trench coat and sat behind Addie to apply lotion on her back. His palm softly caressed the small on her back, he touched the portions that weren't covered with her tank top.

"I think I got all of it." Cas bluntly stated and almost patted himself on the back for getting that over with.

"Wait!" She called out.

Biting her lip, Addie sighed and started, " I need to ask you something personal. Would that be alright?"

Cas said, "Of course."

She blurred out, " I get what you said about feeling human needs."

He didn't react.

She continued, " Nobody human ever came close to our bond Cas. Your bond with me, it's the only one I knew. Even on Earth, no man could understand me. But you... "

Castiel looked down, " If you're saying what I think you're saying..."

"I think I'm attracted to you." Adelaide said.

Cas held her gaze this time, his eyes warming.

"I always cared about you deeply, maybe that's why nobody else..." Adelaide trailed off as Castiel started walking towards her.

He sat down on his knees and she was sitting on her bed. So now, Cas's head was just a little below hers.

He placed his hand on her chin and smiled. "You worry too much."

Addie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Castiel placed another hand on top of hers and continued, "Of course you feel. We all felt, even as Angels. Maybe not in the same way, but the profoundness was there all the same. "

Addie smiled back, trying not to get distracted by the deep blue ocean eyes of him.

Cas held her gaze still, "Caring is not wrong. Longing for someone isn't wrong. You'd think they are but they're not. It's alright. What you do with those feelings, is up to you."

He let his hands drop and stood up but Addie got hold of his shirt tightly.

"How? How do I live with such deep feelings? How does anybody?" She was overwhelmed to say the least. All these years of repression was putting her off.

Castiel sat beside her on the bed, "what do you want to do?"

She did exactly what she wanted to.


	5. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having a hard time dealing with the sudden change around him.

Castiel gasped a little when Adelaide pulled him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her mouth on his. It took a few seconds to ease into the kiss.

Addie had butterflies dancing in her stomach, every breath intensified like a drug. Castiel's muscles weren't much visible and he might look skinny beside the Winchesters, but he was strong. He had sexy biceps, which were evident once Addie removed his long sleeved shirt and he was in only a half sleeved t shirt.

Castiel knew that she had to go slow, after all this was all knew to her. He was going to go at her pace.

She placed her hand on Castiel's heart and felt his spirit, his grace.

"You're so beautiful", she blurred out.

Cas blushed and looked at her hand fondly. He wanted to test the waters again, because he'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel intensely for Addie.

Castiel kissed the palm of her hand, holding her gaze. She was suddenly aware that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts.

Her cheeks took the colour of a beetroot and Castiel also noticed her vessel's body. She was very attractive. Cas wanted her not to worry too much, so he simply raised his hand to her hair, took the rubber band off her hair and ran his hands through her flowing blonde hair.

This gave her time to think. She couldn't think while she looked like that in front of Castiel in such close proximity. Although her body knew exactly what to do.

She ran a hand through his chest, which made Cas stop stroking her hair. He looked pleased, so she ventures towards his collarbone and kissed it.

Funny, how she was being bold and Castiel was moving slowly.

As she was kissing his neck, Cas gave a peck to her earlobe which sent a shiver down her spine. Suddenly Castiel stood up.

"The boys are home." He said.

Cas helped her get fully dressed, but after getting dressed, she still tugged on his trenchcoat.

Castiel grinned and gave into her embrace. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"For the record, I really like you", Castiel felt the need to add.

Addie smiled up at his and kissed the side of his mouth. As Cas opened his mouth a little, she tentatively explored the kiss, deepening it, small flickers of tongue, his hands on the small of her back, another hand running up and down her arms, her hands clutching his waist, his hands snaking behind her waste and touching the side of her boobs....

"Ahem!" Sam cleared his throat.

"Geez Cas!" Exclaimed Dean from behind, clearly bemused but approving.

Addie blushed but Cas pretended that nothing was amiss, "hello, how was the hunt?"

Cas will be Cas.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean's heart secretly fell because he knew how his little brother felt for Addie. Sure she was an angel, he was human, she was a classy lady, he was a hunter. He however enjoyed their times in the library, doing research, sipping coffee and just being around her peaceful presence.

Sam would try to hide it, but Cas didn't know and now what's done is done. His way friend is the cause of his little brother's heartbreak.

 


	6. Go ahead and watch my heart burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our hero drinks his sorrow.

Sam isn't usually a person to hold on to one sided love. In Stanford, Jess kissed him back the moment he hinted at liking her.

Lori kissed him herself. Sarah always hinted that she thought he was a catch. Madison, well, had rough sex with him.

He has a history of losing and leaving the people he has been with, behind. Never did this ever happen to him before, that the woman he is pining for, is with somebody else.

Of course, it weren't Cas, Sam would've approached her and maybe tried to win her.

But this was Cas.

_It's Cas._

Sam told himself a millionth time as he chugged down another bottle of beer. 

* * *

Dean insisted on hunting with Addie today, teaching her how to be fake cops, or health department, animal control or teddy bear doctors.

She laughed and agreed to go.

Cas however, stayed behind.

As they left, Cas entered the bunker kitchen and stood in front of Sam.

"You're upset." Cas stated, it wasn't a question.

Sam was sitting on a chair as he looked up at him with his beautiful hazel eyes, filled with sadness. He tried to smile or jerk it off, but it was no use. So he ducked his head and gave Cas a weary smile.

Cas suddenly picked up on Sam's emotions, the way he looked, the way he was drunk and almost avoiding Cas's eyes. He wasn't that rusty in his people skills anymore.

"You're upset with me." Cas quietly said.

Sam looked a little hurt by the suggestion.

"No Cas, you've done nothing wrong. I'm  _not_ upset with you." Even though Sam was clearly sad, he didn't want Castiel to feel bad for finally being happy with someone. So he made sure that Cas didn't feel guilty about anything.

Cas looked confused and a little frustrated, " Sam, I don't understand what your sorrow is in reference to. I thought you were content with everything going on. We are all healthy, present, the world is not ending, heaven is not bothering us, even Crowley hasn't paid a visit to bother us.

What don't I know?"

Sam just couldn't bring himself to say anything, so Sam , being him, said, "You wouldn't understand. Game of thrones is over forever. Daenerys died, even Cersei and Jamie died. I can't deal."

Castiel has heard the reference so many times, that it didn't take him too long to connect the dots. He finally gave a sigh out and shook his head at Sam's adorable nerdiness. If only.

* * *

"Son of a bitch! You rocked it there Addie! All hail to our new guardian angel!" Dean exclaimed while entering the bunker.

Behind him came a giggling Addie with blood on her face and victory in her eyes.

Castiel immediately stood up and rushed to her, "Are you bleeding?"

Addie rolled her eyes, "I'm an angel, as you can relate. You know I'm invincible to bullet or knives."

Dean happily said, " She killed three vampires, took their heads off. Didn't even use her blue mojo. Just went full on Bruce Lee on her, bless her soul."

Castiel frowned, " She doesn't have a soul. Only grace."

Dean sighed and patted him on the back, "Play along would ya buddy?"

He gave one look to Sam, understood the condition as his smile fell. But he covered up by chugging a beer himself and walking over to his room.

Sam fought the urge to embrace her and tell her that did great. So instead, he said that he would rewatch game of thrones. Cas didn't question anything.

Castiel and Adelaide were alone in the bunker kitchen now.

Addie smiled as Cas used a wet cloth to wipe her face gingerly. They both knew that they could snap their fingers and clean up the blood, bit they were enjoying this time together.

Addie loved being taken care of every once in a while, and Cas was happy to show his feelings through his actions. 

"So, the vampires couldn't even get to Dean?" Cas looked impressed as his hand moved to her temple to clean the blood their with the cloth.

Addie adoringly looked at Cas, having a hard time concentrating on words when Cas was mere inches from her. She could smell his musk, it was coffee, honey, slight cologne and a smell that must be just Cas.

She inhaled and then tried to find the words, "I guess he didn't wanna do anything himself, he was trying to see how much I could do on my own, without using my power."

Castiel smiled down at Addie, " You obviously exceeded all expectations."

She couldn't help but look up at him and grin foolishly.

Cas went back to cleaning her hairline.

"Did you know that my wings are black?" Cas mused for some reason.

Addie nodded, " Of course, I can see them. Your wings are wrapped around the both of us."

Saying it out loud made her blush as she realized what that gesture meant. It was more intimate that a normal human hug, because for Angels, wrapping somebody in your own wings is almost like kissing them, showing how much they mean to you.

Castiel looked into her eyes and leaned in a little, all the while keeping a pretty grin on his face, "Your wings are pink though."

Just that statement would nothing to Sam or Dean.

Addie however, blushed a deeper shade of Scarlet.

White wings are equivalent to a human blush. Adelaide was blushing so hard that her emotions have turned her wings into a light shade of pink. Now Castiel knew just how she felt whenever he was near.

When her face was clean, Castiel brushed his right thumb across her cheek, with a light feather touch. (Feathery pun intended!)

His left hand went to her neck to clean the blood there. Addie's eyes fluttered close for a second at the pure sensation of Cas's touch on her cheek and neck.

Castiel only cleaned and kept his loving eyes on her. Things with Cas could be agonizingly slow when Cas wanted it to be.

Addie wasn't complaining.

 

 

 


End file.
